Two Years Later
by par-ic
Summary: SEQUAL to As It Comes Together. You should read the first one to understand the back story. The Grissoms hold a BBQ.


_So, this it the long over due sequal of As It All Comes Together. I felt it needed a little more closure then I gave it. Warning, it's a bit (compeletly) fluffy._

_Beta: LLK_

_

* * *

  
_

Two Years Later

The hot Las Vegas sun beat down as Gil and Sara Grissom bustled around their home, getting things ready for their guests. Gil piled the bags of hamburger and hotdog buns into his arms and brought them outside, setting them on the table. Sara waddled from the fridge to the counter, her six-months-along-with-twins belly getting in the way as she prepared a pitcher of lemonade. Her hand shot to her stomach as one of her sons kicked.

The clock read only eleven, but the temperature had already climbed up into the triples. Grissom walked back into the air conditioned house and came up behind his wife, kissing her shoulder. Sara jumped.

"Jeez, Gil, are you trying to make me spill?" she asked while laughing.

"We're pretty much done. I've already taken the cover off the pool. Nothing left to do now except for wait for them to get here," he explained, taking the pitcher and placing it back into the fridge.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked her. Sara smiled at him, the way only she could.

"We are fine. Warm, but fine," she said, kissing him softly.

The door bell rang, but before either of the two could get to it, the sound went off again and again. Grissom smiled at the sight behind the door. Two year old Abby Rider stood on her tiptoes, just barely reaching the button. Abby grinned up at her uncle before she was lifted into his arms. Taylor Rider and Nick Stokes hurried up the walkway after her.

"Hey guys!" Nick said excitedly once they were all in the house. Sara walked out of the kitchen and into to living room. She picked up Abby, who squealed in delight.

"How are you guys?" She asked Nick and Taylor.

"Hot!" they both answered, pulling at their clothing. Taylor's blonde hair was pulled back, and her purple sundress covered her bathing suit. Abby looked like a miniature of her mother, only her eyes were a dark brown, instead of gray, and her dress was a light pink.

"Well, then it's a good thing there's a pool here," Sara responded. She set down a squirming Abby, watching as the two year old took off across the room. Taylor ran after her as Abby made her way down the hallway.

"It's always go, go, go with that one," Nick said with a smile.

"Well, at least Taylor can keep up with her," Grissom said before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing we're the first here?" Nick asked. Sara nodded. "Do you guys need help with anything?"

"Yeah! Come make the salad!" Grissom yelled from the kitchen. Sara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Nick walked into the kitchen just as the door bell rang again.

Sara opened the door, finding the Brown family on the other side. "Hey guys!" she greeted. Warrick walked into the house, sighing as he felt the AC. Catherine laughed, holding a quiet one year old on her hip. She kissed Sara's cheek as they walked in.

Tyler Brown leaned off of his mother's shoulder at the sound of Abby's giggles echoing down the hall. Catherine set him down, and immediately he ran off on semi-wobbly legs.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Sara said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"And pass up a pool on a day like this? No way," Catherine said.

"Not to mention free food." A voice came from the still open door. There Greg Sanders and Kayla Green stood. Warrick shook his head at the younger man, and then went off to find his son. Kayla and Greg walked all the way into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Back yard," Sara ordered, pointing in the right direction, "The pool awaits!"

Just as the group began filing past her, Taylor and Warrick appeared with their children in their arms.

"Finally catch them?" Sara joked.

"They're fast!" Warrick defended them.

"They also hide in small places," Taylor pointed out. As the three walked past the kitchen, Taylor stopped in front of the counter, watching as Nick tossed the salad.

"If only I could get you to do that at home," Taylor sighed and shook her head. Abby burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now go get in the pool before you both melt," Nick said, pointing towards the door. Taylor used her free hand and brought it to her forehead.

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted, and again Abby giggled.

After they had all gone outside, Grissom turned to Nick.

"So, how's fatherhood treating you?" he asked. Nick grimaced; it was a tough subject for him.

"It's going great, I love them both so much, it's just not the same. You know, not being Abby's real father," Nick answered, knowing Grissom was analyzing his every word, but he was quick to change the subject.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Gil nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait. Sara on the other hand, she's worried about her past catching up with her again," Grissom answered. Nick's smile fell from his face as he was reminded of the painful time Sara explained her past. It wasn't pretty.

Grissom grabbed the pitchers from the fridge and motioned for Nick to follow him outside.

--

Most everyone was in the pool, besides Sara and Kayla, who sat with Tyler and Abby off to the side, and Grissom, who was flipping burgers and rotating the hotdogs.

Warrick moved over to Nick, a smirk on his face.

"I have an idea," Warrick said quietly. Nick shook his head with a smile.

"Let me guess, we secretly look around Grissom's Lair?"

Warrick frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I thought of it the day Grissom invited us," Nick responded. The two moved away, towards their significant others. With one look at each other, the boys sent a giant wave towards Catherine and Taylor.

After they had recovered from shock, the two women launched themselves at Nick and Warrick, splashing and tackling them until they were forced under water. All four people came up laughing.

Feeling out of the loop, Greg rose from the water and walked over towards Kayla and Sara. With her back to him, Kayla was unaware of his presence until it was too late. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her out of her seat, extracting a small shriek from her.

"Greg! I'm going to kill you!" Kayla said through her laughter as Greg carried her to the side of the pool. With a loud splash, both people landed in the water, sending yet another wave towards the other four.

Once everyone had their fill of the water, including both toddlers, everyone exited the pool, grabbing a towel along the way.

With the children on their laps, Taylor and Catherine sat towards the center of the large table, leaving everyone else to file in around them.

"Mommy, hungry." Tyler informed Catherine. Before she was able to respond, Greg jumped in.

"Yeah, where's the food mommy?" This earned him a death-stare.

"Right here," Grissom said as he set down the food, condiments and all. As everyone helped themselves to what they wanted, chaos broke out, ending with Ketchup on Greg's shirt, and an evil grin on Nick's face.

"And that's why I'm glad you're not a boy." Taylor said, down to Abby.

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it," Warrick told her.

"You guys are making me nervous," Sara said sarcastically.

Kayla shook her head. "You have nothing to worry about, as long as you don't spit out another Greg."

Greg turned and gave her a hurt puppy dog look; she pretended not to notice as she nonchalantly took a bite of a hotdog.

"So, when did you plan on telling us?" Catherine asked out of no where, looking directly at Taylor. Taylor chocked on her soda, quickly recovering.

"We thought we'd let you guys figure it out," Nick said with a smile. Everyone else looked confused. Abby grabbed her mother's hand, pulling it up to show everyone.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married," she said in her two year old 'accent'.

Nick smiled from ear to ear; she had never called him Daddy before. Taylor used her free hand to squeeze his.

"Well, I believe congratulations is in order," Grissom announced, raising his water bottle. The entire team toasted with their various drinks.

_

After a few more hours of the pool, the boys sneaking around the Grissom's household, and a few trips to the 'potty', everyone was exhausted.

"Hey, I think it's time for us to head out," Catherine told her husband as she shifted a sleepy looking Tyler on her hip.

"Aww, come on, let him stay!" Greg begged, getting up from his spot on the couch. The party had since moved inside for the big football game on TV.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll see you guys later," Warrick said as he stood up.

Nick, who wasn't too happy to see his best friend leave, started to cough, "Whipped!" he added in, plain for everyone to hear. Taylor slapped him on the back of the head.

"What can I say man? I like it that way," Warrick said as he and Catherine walked towards the door.

One after another, each couple left, leaving Sara and Grissom alone in the large house. Sara sat, her legs under her on the easy-chair when Grissom sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Sara, you haven't talked much today." he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking a lot."

"And?" he prodded.

"I hope we have the same relationship with these people when we are all old and decrepit," she said, summarizing.

"Come on; let's get this place cleaned up." He stood and offered her his hand.

The End

* * *

_Review? Please._


End file.
